CODY MARTIN PI
by scottsman
Summary: When Maddie is accused of stealing from the Tipton, an unlikely hero comes to her aid Cody Martin Private Eye who must find the real culprit in time to keep maddie from being fired or arrested. along the way he attracts the the last girl he expected. COMP
1. Chapter 1

**_(A Camera pans over the Tipton Hotel, and Jazzy saxophone music plays as we hear a boy's voice speak)_**

_**CODY**_

This is the Tipton hotel it has everything that you would expect a five star hotel to have. Pools, spas, arcades restaurants, but there are those who abuse the privileges of this hotel, those who would even steal from it and when they come out I go to work I carry a badge:

**_ZACK: _**

_**(Interrupts)**_

Yeah, a badge you dug out of a cereal box.

**_CODY:_**

MOM! Zack's ruining my voice-over!

_**CARREY**_

Zack stop messing up your brother's voice-over.

**_(Cody in one of his usual outfits but has it top of with a fedora and he is sitting at his desk with his feet propped up he tips his hat to the camera and rises to his feet before he continues)_**

_**CODY:**_

The boss is Marion Moesby, My Mother is Carrey the headliner, and my name is Cody Martin.

**_(Cody pauses as the saxophone music gets louder and further off key. Looking annoyed He turns to a bell hop who his standing in the doorway blowing away on the saxophone)_**

**_CODY: _**

Joe, you can get lost now.

**_Joe stops playing and walks out of the room. As soon as he's gone Cody sticks his  
Pinky finger is his ear and jiggles it)_**

_**CODY:**_

And don't come back until you learn to play something besides Glowworm.

**_Cody adjusts his hat and continues)_**

_**CODY:**_

Let me open now my case book and tell you of the most baffling case that I ever solved.

**_(Zack walks into the scene_)**

_**ZACK:**_

It's also the only case you ever solved.

_**CODY:**_

MOM!

_**CARREY:**_

ZACK!

_**(Cody shoves his brother out of the scene then continues)**_

**_CODY:_**

On March seven of this year I was working the day watch out of the lobby. As it happened that day the young lady who works at the candy counter one Madeline Fitzpatrick was accused of stealing the cash that was in the hotel safe waiting to be taken to the bank. I believe she was innocent, so my mission, prove Maddie innocent!

**TBC PLEASE REVIEW**

**_Next: The Caper and the Clues_**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Private eye in Town

**_Zack and Cody Martin are in the lobby of the Tipton. Zack is watching Maddie as she is kissing Chris the boy that she has been dating recently and making gagging sounds the whole time. Cody is looking through the book how to be a detective._**

**ZACK:**

What does he have that I don't have?

_**Cody looks up from his book.**_

**CODY:**

Lets see; a car, a razor, six inches, and a brain!

**ZACK: **

I just asked for one thing not the whole list!

_**Just then Moesby enters the room looking very grave. He crosses the lobby to the candy counter.**_

**MOESBY:**

Madeline, will you please come to my office.

**MADDIE:**

Is something wrong?

**MOESBY:**

I'd rather not discuss it here.

_**Maddie Follows Mr. Moesby into his office, A few minutes later she emerges on the verge of tears. Zack and Cody hurry over to her.**_

**ZACK:**

Maddie what's wrong?

**MADDIE:**

Twelve thousand dollars disappeared from the hotel safe last night, and I'm the prime suspect.

**ZACK:**

That's crazy you're no thief.

**_Zack turns, Grabs Cody and pulls him up to Maddie._**

**ZACK:**

And Cody will prove it!

**_A few minutes after the scene in the lobby, Zack and Cody walk into their suite, arguing the whole time. _**

**CODY:**

How could you just tell Maddie that I would prove her innocent?

**ZACK:**

Well you've been studying how to be a detective. Now's you chance to prove whether you're Colombo or Dumbo.

**CODY:**

You're all heart.

**ZACK: **

You've been reading up on how to be a detective and now a mystery drops right into you're lap its like a sign or something, besides you've got to save the woman that I love.

**CODY: **

If mom walked in and gave me a fedora like those old forties detectives wore, that would be a sign.

_**Just then Carey followed by Tapeworm and Max, comes walking into the room. Carey is caring a black Fedora. Cody takes one look at fedora and turns to look at Zack who is grinning from ear to ear.**_

**CODY:**

Alright you win.

_**Cody puts the fedora on his head and walks out of the Suite.**_

**MAX:**

Where is he going?

**ZACK:**

Maddie has been accused of stealing from the hotel and Cody in going to prove that she's innocent.

_**Zack clasps his hands over his heart and stares up and the ceiling.**_

**ZACK:**

Fear not my love, help is on the way, Cody Martin Private eye!

_**The look on Zack's face changes from joy to panic.**_

**ZACK:**

My brother helping Maddie! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

**CODY( VOICE OVER):**

That ladies and gentlemen is how yours truly got involved in this masquerade of evil where nothing is as it seems.

**ZACK:**

It's also how Cody Martin lost all of his marbles.

**CODY:**

MOM!

_**TBC**_

**_Next_**_the scene of the crime_


	3. Chapter 3: The Scene of the Crime

_**The Camera pans across Moesby's office and stops on a blonde haired boy in a Fedora who is circling the room taking everything in with methodical thoroughness finally he pauses for a minute to look at the safe which was directly across the room from the open doorway that led to the lobby.**_

**CODY:**

Interesting.

**MAX:**

What is?

_**Cody jumps and turned around to see Max leaning on the desk with her chin in her hand.**_

**CODY:**

How long have you been there?

**MAX:**

I've been here long enough to see that you're a natural born detective.

_**Cody immediately goes over to Max and feels her forehead.**_

**CODY:**

Are you feeling alright? Because you realize that you just complimented me.

**_Max smirks and swats Cody's hand away playfully._ **

**MAX:**

I'm fine, now you just said that something was interesting. What were you talking about?

_**Cody Motions Max to come over to where he is standing so she can see the safe**_

**CODY:**

The safe is directly opposite a door that is open most of the day and it is in plain sight that means whether or not Maddie had the combination to the safe is a useless piece of evidence as someone would have to do is walk in to the room behind a person at the safe and look over their shoulder as they opened it.

_**Just then a lady detective comes walking into the room and sees them standing there.**_

**DETECTIVE BAKER:**

Hey! What are you kids doing in there this is a crime scene!

**MAX:**

Duh! You got a badge with that captain obvious suit?

_**Cody stifles a snicker as the Detective flashes her badge**_

**CODY**

Ma'am, have you noticed that given the position of the safe in regard to the door anyone could have walked in here while someone was at the safe and looked over their shoulder to get the combination?

_**Detective Baker looks impressed with Cody's deportment **_

**DETECTIVE BAKER:**

Yes, Detective I had noticed that but we have something on Madeline Fitzpatrick that we don't have on anyone else.

**CODY:**

What's that?

**DECTECTIVE BAKER:**

We have a video from the new surveillance system that was just installed that shows Madeline Fitzpatrick robbing the safe.

**MAX and CODY:**

What!

_**Detective Baker looks at Cody for a minute then reaches in her pocket and pulls out a DVD disk**_

**DETECTIVE BAKER:**

I don't know why I'm doing this but here is a copy of the tape.

**_Detective Baker watches the kids as they leave and a mental picture of herself running at that age running around in her father's trench coat comes to mind. She smiles and goes back to work. Cody doesn't notice that Max is smiling at him_**

_**The scene is now two hours later… Cody is sitting in his family's suite watching the surveillance tape over and over again. And Zack is pacing back and forth.**_

_**ZACK: **_

Anything?

**CODY:**

No.

_**Two seconds pass**_

**ZACK:**

Anything.

**CODY: **

No.

_**Two More seconds pass**_

_**ZACK:**_

Anything?

**CODY:**

Will you stop that you're acting an expectant father, now you've got to let me concentrate.

**ZACK:**

What am I supposed to do in the meantime this waiting is killing me.

**CODY: **

Go boil some water.

_**Zack shrugs and walks into the kitchen. Thirty minutes later Carrie and Maddie, andChris walk in to see four huge pots of water boiling on the stove.**_

**CAREY:**

Coffee, tea, cocoa, or all three anyone

_**Carey turns and sees Cody still staring at the TV screen**_

**CAREY: **

Cody, honey are you still going over that thing, if the police can't find anything wrong with that tape it's not likely that you will either, it will probably take an expert to find even a shadow of a flaw in that tape.

**CHRIS:**

What a Crumby way to find out that the computerized surveillance system is working, no sooner do I get it finished than it helps incriminate my girlfriend and get her accused of stealing that twelve grand from the safe.

**MADDIE:**

It's not your fault Greg

**_Cody is about to say something to Carey when there is a knock at the door. Carey opens the door to find Max standing there holding a brown paper bag. Her hair has also been styled. She jumps slightly when she sees Carey._**

**MAX:**

Oh, Hi Mrs. Martin I though that Cody m-might be hungry so brought him something –to eat!

_**Carey stifles a smile as Max sits down next to Cody**_

**ZACK: **

Max bringing Cody something to eat and being nice to him, what's wrong with this picture.

_**Suddenly a smile crosses Cody's face. Zack see the expression and gets excited he's done it he's cracked the case.**_

_**Next: The Solution**_

_**Question: Who do you think that the real culprit is?**_

_**Is it Mr. Moesby, who is one of the two main people responsible for the safe.**_

**_Is it Max who has been watching Cody like a hawk._**

_**Is it Chris Maddie's boyfriend? Who installed the surveillance system**_

_**Or has Maddie really turn to a life of crime. If you want to tell me in your reviews who you think the culprit is. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Case Closed

_**Cody stands up after a few minutes and leaves the room. A few minutes later he returns and picks up the phone.**_

**CODY:**

Detective Baker could you meet me in the Tipton Lobby tonight at about 6 P.M. Maddie Fitzpatrick is innocent and I'm going to prove it.

_**Everyone in the room crowds around Cody as he hangs up the phone.**_

**MADDIE:**

Can you really prove that I didn't take the money?

_**Cody nods **_

**CODY:**

Yes I'm sure I can.

**_Maddie stands there for a minute puzzled because she was sure that she heard a hint of regret in his voice._**

_**Two hours later Maddie, Max, Moesby, Carey, Zack, Chris, London, Esteban, Arwen, and Detective Back sit in the lobby of the Tipton looking at Cody who is waiting for them to get settled.**_

**CODY:**

Alright now that we're all here we can begin. Tonight I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Maddie didn't steal from the Hotel. The biggest and most damning piece of evidence was the video that shows Maddie robbing the safe.

**_Cody turns to the laptop computer he has set up there and turns on the video then he continues._**

_**CODY (cont'):**_

On the surface this seems to be a very straight forward piece of evidence. But let me call your attention to one little detail, notice that the light from the window causes shadows that fall on the right side of every non-transparent object in the room, except forMaddie's hershadow falls on the left side of her body. That defies every law of physics that I ever learned.

**DETECTIVE BAKER:**

That means that this video is as phony as a three dollar bill.

**CODY (_as he punches buttons on the computer's keyboard and the image begins to change_): **

Exactly, now if we remove the superimposed Maddie the see that the person at the safe is actually, a man in a ski mask.

_**Arwen starts sobbing**_

_**ARWEN:**_

Why did you do it Mr. Moesby! weren't we always a loving family to you!

_**Cody smacks his forehead and rolls his eyes.**_

**CODY:**

ARWEN! He didn't do it either!

**ARWEN:**

I knew that.

**MOESBY:**

But how could a complete stranger get a combination that only myself and Maddie are supposed to know?

**CODY:**

Mr. Moesby that safe is out in the open in a direct line with a door that you never lock or close for that matter. It was easy for this guy to walk up behind Maddie while she was putting that money in the safe to nights ago and watcher as she dialed the combination.

_**Cody turns to face culprit**_

**CODY:**

That's how you did it, isn't it Chris?

**_There is a loud gasp and all eyes are on Chris,hestammers for a split second and bolts for the door, only to be Judo flipped by Max. Detective baker snaps the cuffs on Chris and leads him away. Maddie just sits there looking Numb. Cody walks up to her._**

**CODY: **

I'm truly sorry Maddie I hoped I was wrong even though I was pretty sure that I wasn't.

**MADDIE: **

Why would he do that to me, his own girlfriend?

**CODY:**

Greed is a funny thing Maddie it can bring out the worst in the best of us. I guess when he saw all the money that was kept in that safe his greed got the better of him.

_**Zack and Max walk up right about then.**_

**MAX: **

Cody how did you know that it was Chris?

**MADDIE:**

Yeah I was a little curious about that myself, how did you know?

**CODY:**

There were two things that gave him away, First this surveillance system was only installed three days ago, so when I realized that the video had been digitally altered within the system I knew the culprit had to be someone with advanced knowledge of the system more than you could learn in three days.

But I didn't know that it was Chris until he gave himself away upstairs. He said that the system had incriminated his girlfriend and had gotten her accused of stealing twelve thousand dollars from the safe.

**ZACK:**

So?

**CODY: **

Moesby and Maddie were told by Detective Baker not to tell anyone how much money was taken from the safe. Which is standard procedure in a case like this, and Zack and I never told anyone so the only way that Chris could have known the exact amount that was stolen was if he took it himself.

**MAX:**

It sounds like this case is closed, that was some good detective work, Cody, could you teach me how to be a detective?

**CODY:**

Sure when do you want to start?

**MAX:**

How about tonight over dinner, Detective

(**_Zack on voice over interrupts)_**

**ZACK: **

Hold everything, your making that part up.

**CODY:**

It's not as lame as your ending.

_**Cody puts his hand over his hard and speaks I high pitched mocking voice**_

**CODY:**

And Zack and Maddie fell in love and lived happily ever after

_**The door bell rings and Zack answers to find Max standing there wearing a light blue dress, with her hair elegantly styled.**_

**MAX:**

Hi Zack is Cody ready?

**ZACK:**

Ready for what?

**MAX:**

We have a dinner date tonight.

_**Max walks past Zack and into the room when we finally see Cody we find he has changed into a white button up shirt and a dressy brown sportcoat. Max picks the fedora up from the table and places it on his head.**_

**MAX:**

Wear the hat, I like it

_**They turn toward the door and see Zack out cold on the floor, they look at each other shrug, step over him and walked out the door, the saxophone music starts but a split second it stops with a screech and we hear and man and a saxophone being knocked down a flight of stairs.**_

**CODY:**

Thanks.

**THE END**

(for now)


	5. Chapter 5

The Tipton hotel has been thrown into an uproar. Someone set the Tipton arcade on fire and the prime suspect is one of the visiting Russian gymnasts. Between the vindictive Mr. Forbes and his accusations, the whole affair is on the verge of turning into an international incident. Called back into action is Tipton's resident fedora wearing sleuth in sneakers, Cody Martin P.I.

Coming soon: **The Return of Cody Martin P.I.**


End file.
